Sonic Unleashed: My Version
by Shaymix1234
Summary: When 7 human girls entered the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, they were destined to defeat Dark Gaia. Join Maria, Alexa, Flare, Bolt, Wave, Leafgreen, and Zoura on their epic world adventure to defeat Dark Gaia along with Sonic, Chip, Alina Light, and the rest of the gang that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: I'm holding off MLP and Ninjago Fanfic. I don't own Sonc or the rest of the gang (belongs to SEGA). Just my OCs**

" What the heck was that noise? It's sounds like someone's sceaming in pain." A 12 year old giril with brown and golden hair at the end with brown eyes walked, wanted to know what the noise was... "AAAAAH!" " There's that noise again. It's coming from over there." The girl, who is known as Maria Spark, followed where the sound was at. _That sound sounded... so familiar... but still don't know_ Maria thought. As she entered the room, she saw a blue hedgehog, with emerald eyes, sceaming in... " Pain." Maria replied _Is it really true... Sonic the Hedgehog... Who i-is... I-in... P-p-pain?_ Maria thought in horror of what happened with her brown eyes.

_XXXXXXX_

Maria's POV

" SONIC!" I shouted when I woken up from that dream... or is it really a warning. i sent everyone including my sister, Alexa, a text so we can have a enmergency meeting.

**I'm sorry this was a short chappie, but commet me to vote for the song: **

**Heat Haze Days Miku**

**Bad End Night Volcalid**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Sonic or his friends**

" Flare wait up!" Alexa shouted as Flare, her sisters, and Zoura (**NOT PKM**) ran to Maria and Alexa's house. _DING-DONG!_

_HOURS Later..._

" Now we will call Maria to the stand." Wave said "Guys, I hated to be scared, but I had a dream about Sonic... turning into a Werehog..." Maria explained to her team " WHAT!?"

Alexa's POV

Wow... I can't belive it... my sis saw Sonic, our team's favorite hedgehog, turned into a Werehog... in her dream.

Flare's POV

This is just wrong

Wave's POV

Now that was like a Werehog Tsunami...

Leafgreen's POV

Not minty fresh...

Bolt's POV

Shocking... absolutly shocking.

Zoura's POV

" My plan is that we need to stop Dark Gaia with help of a Light Gaia..."

Ciff hanger!


	3. Still Chappie 2

**OK. This is the rest of Chapter 2. I STILL don't own Sonic or his friends**

" Are you really sure? Cuz' I don't think that's a good idea." Wave replied " Yes, but only one of us can turn into a dark guardian." Zoura answered " Who?" Alexa said " Maria." Zoura replied " WHAT?! OUR LEADER?!"

**Maria's POV**

" Well, if that's the worst that could happen, then I'll do it." I said to my team, Team Emerald. " If my sis wanted to do this, then fine." my older sister replied " Me too." Me three." " Count me in." " I'll do it for Sonic." " I'm going too."

**Hours later...**

**No POV**

" Is everyone ready?" Zoura replied " YES!" the rest of Team Emerald said " Good, CHAOS CONTROL!" Zoura shouted as the vanished in a flash.

**At Eggman's Chaos Cannon...**

**Zoura's POV**

" Oh... My head." I said. I saw everyone on Team Emerald ok, but when i goten up, I just saw a golden hedgehog with his spikes held high and his eyes were red, but he flew off after what i saw. " Hello, earth to Zoura." I just heard Bolt calling me.

**No POV**

" What." Zoura replied " Is it just me or I just saw Sonic?" Wave said " Ee'yup." Bolt replied. Then Team Emerald head a boom sound " LETS GO!" RIGHT"


	4. Chapter 3

**STILL DON'T OWN SONIC!**

**Bolt's POV**

" Are we there yet?" I groaned " NO..." Maria repied.

" Now?"

" No."

" How ab-"

" STOP!"

**NO POV**

" Hey, I notice him... before you guys got up." Zoura replied " Really, Zozo?" Bolt ask " Yes." Zoura replied " SHUT IT!" Maria replied to the whole team.

"S-Sonic! I-I'm sorry! R-Really! L-Look, go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance!" " DAD!" " Yeah, just give my dad a chance!"

" Well, this is new. Showing remorse, Eggman. If you be nice, I wouldn't break all of your toys."

Maria saw what Dr. Eggman was holding, a button. " Sonic, watch out!" " What the-!" " Gotcha!" " Wha-!" " No..." Bolt walked in and said "Don't-" then Flare " You-" then Wave " Dare-" then Zoura " Do-" then Leafgreen " Anything painful-" then Alexa " To-" and finally Maria said " Sonic." " Oh, I'm so scared. Oh-ho-ho-oh-ho! Alina, Ali take care of those ladies. I have stuff to do with Sonic." Eggman told Alina and Ali Robotnik. " Yes dad."

The fight began when Flame used Red Fire, Wave use Aqua Bubble, Leafgreen used her Leaf Blade (**I ment her sword not PKM move!**), Zoura used Illusion, Bolt used her Thunder Sword, and Alexa used her Sais of Light, while Alina and Ali used the robots to attack the six fighters of Team Emerald. " Dark Gaia Bolt!" shouted Zoura and Bolt. The robots manage to doge their attack, but as Maria helped Sonic she got hit from Zoura and Bolt's attack. " **MARIA!**"

**Zoura's POV**

" What have I've done..." I was very shocked about what I did to Maria. But after she got hit, she just fainted. " Hold still... this won't hurt." Alina said as the robots hold Bolt, Flare, Alexa, Wave, and myself.

**CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
